Whispers
by CursedS2Sasuke
Summary: Sometimes the dead don't stay that way. A new light to the Curse of the Sharingan. //Sorta AU// Slight manga Spoilers. Sasu/Naru. ONESHOT. This is an old story I wrote a long time ago.


Whispers

*

*

*

An eight year old boy ran frightfully down the mud stricken dirt path. Mud already covered his entire body because he had fallen face first a few minutes ago. Once Midnight black hair was now streaked with the crimson infused brown substance. Frightened dark sapphire blue eyes scanned mindlessly around the area. His little heart raced with both fear and fatigue.

'_Sasuke don't run from us dear we just want to help you…'_ There was the whisper again. Whispers that he should not be hearing. The eight year old Uchiha slid to the ground as something tripped him. He looked around frantically for the source of his fall.

"Don't hurt me!" He screamed as he raised his hands to defend himself. A cool breeze passed through him. He didn't want to open his eyes. But in the end curiosity won out. There before him was the vision of his mother. She looked exactly like the day she had died. Only this time there was no blood, no gore. She looked like she did before he went off to the academy that day.

'_I would never hurt you Sasuke.'_ Tears of terror and sorrow streamed down the boy's mud stricken face.

"Why! Why are you here?" The eight year old Uchiha sobbed.

'_This is the curse of the Sharingan Sasuke. To see, hear, and feel those whom have died. I am here to comfort you.'_

"No…please…"

A twelve year old Sasuke shot up in bed. He remembered that night. His heart raced and he could hear the blood pumping through his ears.

'_Sasuke…'_

The raven shivered. He could still hear her voice inside his head. He had gotten used to the 'drop ins' of the spirits now. He shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them he jumped and cursed.

"Damn it Obito!" The spunky spirit, on Sasuke's ninth birthday, was assigned to him as his Spirit Guide. The representative of the Uchiha Spirits.

"Meh Sasuke, I figured you would be less jumpy. You should be used to me by now." The raven scowled at the boy spirit. He was wearing goggles on his head just like Naruto used to. That blond a haired idiot was just like Obito except he played pranks and the Uchiha spirit hadn't when he was alive. The spirit was wearing a white and navy blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back and navy blue pants. Standard blue ninja sandals were on his feet.

"Explain to me exactly why you are my Spirit Guide when there are over a hundred other Uchiha's that could be?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Because I am the coolest?" Sasuke scoffed at that.

"Because your mother and father appointed me and no body goes against the main branch." Obito grinned.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Obito said as he swung his legs in the chair that he was sitting in.

"I meet up with Team 7 and we go on a mission to Waves." Sasuke told the Uchiha spirit.

"Well we better get going! I already packed your gear for you." Sasuke scowled at the 14 year old.

"Don't worry I packed everything just the way you like it." The broody Uchiha slid out of bed and got ready to take a shower.

"Make yourself useful and make me some breakfast." Obito frowned at that.

"I'm not your slave, I'm your _**Spirit Guide**_. Make your own damn breakfast." And with that Obito disappeared in a flash of white light. Sasuke mumbled to himself before slipping into the shower.

Sasuke walked down the street with his travel pack swung over his right shoulder. There was a flash of light and Obito was traveling quietly beside the more than irritated Uchiha. He met his team at the gate. Naruto was whining about the bridge builder calling him scrawny again, Sakura was hitting poor Naruto over the head for calling the bridge builder impolite names, and Kakashi was leaning against the gate reading his book.

"It's about time you showed up." Kakashi told him.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Dear God in heaven…" Obito muttered.

'_**I know what you mean.'**_ Sasuke thought as he walked to the group. He looked over at Naruto who seemed to be starring off into the distance.

"Dobe, not even a good morning? That's not like you." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto locked eyes with Obito then with Sasuke.

'_Did he just look at me?'_ Obito thought.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" The blond growled and Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke I think he can see me." Obito said with a frown.

'_**I doubt it, Naruto is too stupid for something like that.'**_ Sasuke told the spirit in his mind.

"Looks can be deceiving Sasuke." Sasuke looked over at his sensei in time to see him shiver.

'_**Hn'**_ Obito chuckled at Sasuke's predicable response.

"I miss him sometimes…" Obito thought out loud. Sasuke resisted the urge to look at the spirit and raise an eyebrow. He didn't notice that the fourteen year old spirit was watching Kakashi the entire time.

They had a few bumps along the way to Waves. They were attacked twice. Once by a pair of assassins trying to get the bridge builder, and the second from Zabuza Momochi The Demon of the Hidden Mist. Kakashi had suffered from Chakra depletion. Now that he was up, but not totally in top shape, he was teaching the three how to climb trees using chakra. He left Sasuke and Naruto to climb trees after Sakura had displayed almost perfect Chakra control.

'_**Come on damn you! Tell me how to do it!'**_ Sasuke cursed his Spirit Guide.

"Nope! You got to figure it out on your own. You could always ask Naruto, he was talking to Sakura earlier." Sasuke cursed out loud.

'_**I got a question Obito.'**_ The spirit perked up at this.

'_**What was Kakashi-sensei like in his younger years?'**_ Obito frowned.

"He was cold, like you in a way. His father was well known. After he sacrificed a mission to save his team…he went into a deep depression and killed himself." Sasuke frowned.

"After that he was strict and by the book."

'_**Yeah I can imagine Kakashi-sensei being by the book…'**_ Sasuke scoffed in his head.

"You have no idea Sasuke. It tore me up inside when he said to abandon our teammate in order to continue the mission." Sasuke's head snapped in the direction of his Spirit Guide.

"But in the end…he rescued me, I gained the Sharingan and we rescued our teammate…and well, the rest is history." Obito chuckled.

"Were you more than just friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-teme? Who ya talkin to?" Naruto asked. Sasuke inwardly blanched but he kept calm on the outside.

"It was one sided...but yes." Obito disappeared in a flash of white light once again.

"No one dobe. Let's head back." Sasuke said as he holstered the kunai. Naruto went into a rant about how much the Uchiha was a teme.

He didn't know what had happened. He had been protecting Naruto then all the sudden he was looking at the spirit of a dead Haku.

"What happened?" Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"You were knocked out by his senbon." Obito clarified for him. Sasuke shook his head.

'_**So Haku is…'**_

"Yes I am dead Uchiha-san." Sasuke looked over to where Haku's body was. Zabuza was lying next to his body and his spirit rose from him like a zombie waking up from the dead.

"Haku…" Zabuza started. He had his head turned away from the three.

"Zabuza…" Haku said as he smiled sadly at the ex mist Nin.

"I may not be able to go where you are going…but I want you to know that…"

"It's alright Zabuza. I already know."

"What do you mean you won't be able to go where he is going?" Obito said with a cheerful smile.

"Another Uchiha brat?" Zabuza said with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I've been here the entire time Zabuza; I am Sasuke's Spirit Guide." Haku looked back at Sasuke then behind him a ways. He gasped.

"Sasuke you shouldn't be dead! I didn't hit any vitals." Haku said in his feminine voice. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as he spun around to see Sakura crying over his body.

"No…"

"You are not dead…it's astral projection. As soon as your body wakes up you will be called back into it." Sasuke calmed down a bit.

"Well it is time for us to go…" Haku said as he walked towards Zabuza. Both spirits disappeared in a flash of white light. Obito smiled at Sasuke.

"You risked your life to protect Naruto." Sasuke grunted causing the deceased Uchiha to chuckle.

"Well it seems your body is waking up." Sasuke felt like he was being pulled backwards.

Sasuke smiled softly at the memories of before the Chuunin exams. Back then he and Naruto were best of friends. He didn't have the curse mark or didn't leave him half dead at the Valley of the End. His smile soon melted into his usual impassive face as he walked out of his assigned room to do what he had planned to do since seeing Naruto for the first time in three years. The sixteen year old watched Obito flash in as he walked swiftly to Orochimaru's room.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha grunted. Obito had grown with him as well, he now wore an outfit that copied the living Uchiha's only it had a navy blue top and navy blue bottoms. The Uchiha crest was smaller and on the back of his collar.

"If you don't succeed in killing Orochimaru…you will never be able to see Naruto again." Sasuke stopped.

"It seems that even after all these years…the idiot is still has a small place in my heart." Sasuke's heart raced every time he thought about his dobe. When he had first saw him after three years his heart skipped a beat and he wanted so badly to go home with him. However, in order to rid himself of the curse seal he had to kill Orochimaru.

Now determined to kill the Snake bastard Sasuke straightened his stature and stood outside the Snake Sannin's door. He activated his Chidori and formed it into a sword.

The Snake didn't even see it coming.

He was traveling alone now with an excited Obito by his side.

"Are we going back to Konoha now?" The Uchiha spirit asked.

"Iie. I have to find my brother first." After all the years of being an Avenger, the time alone at Orochimaru's taught him one thing. Revenge is not all it's cracked up to be. His parents had told him that they did not want to be avenged and it would only leave Sasuke the last living Uchiha.

"I thought you weren't going to avenge your family. Your dad's gonna get mad." Obito said as he rubbed his finger under his nose. Sasuke grunted.

"I need to talk to him." Obito smiled.

"Oh I see." Was all the spirit said.

Four years. Four fucking years. Naruto sat alone in his apartment building. It had been four years since he last saw Sasuke. He moved over to his bed and flopped down bonelessly. His last attempt to go find Sasuke had earned him a run in with Akatsuki. If he hadn't gone alone he wouldn't have been captured. If he hadn't gone alone he wouldn't be chained down to the Village.

If only he hadn't gone alone. He had made up his mind that he was going to get Sasuke back no matter what it took. He wasn't expecting it to be his freedom.

"You would do anything for your precious person…" a tear streaked face looked up to see the image of Haku standing before him.

"What am I going to do Haku…if he comes back now he will be killed?" Naruto asked the spirit. The spirit smiled and kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"You have been chained down. You will die if you don't break those chains. A Fox is meant to be a wild animal, not chained up for the amusement of a village." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Go to him."

"But if I leave again…I could be killed the next time I come back."

"If becoming a fugitive is what it takes to be with the one you love…" Haku trailed off.

"Then that sacrifice must be made." Naruto stood determined now. He dressed in his usual black tank top and black slacks. Orange. He hadn't worn orange since his 17th birthday. He grabbed his Anbu cloak and slung it around his shoulders.

"Do what you have to…to be with the one you love." And with that the village that had disgraced him for so long was left behind. Haku watched him leave with a sad smile on his face. He wrote out a note.

_**To anyone who cared about Naruto,**_

_**This is his farewell letter that he could never have the heart to write. He is not coming back. Not now, not ever. He has gone to be with the one he loves.**_

_**Take care and don't worry about him…**_

Sasuke inwardly blanched when Obito told him that most of the Akatsuki were dead. The leader was gone, along with Deidara of Rock, and Sasori of Sand. He mentioned a woman with blue hair named Konan and a plant like man named Zetsu. Tobi or Madara Uchiha was gone as well.

"That leaves Itachi and Kisame." Sasuke told the Uchiha spirit.

"Yeah."

"What did your brother tell you when you met up with him two years ago?" Obito asked. He had not been there, the spirits had called a meeting.

"He said that he was sorry. Of all the things to come out of my brother's mouth that was the last thing I expected him to say."

"What is he doing now?"

"I wouldn't know."

It had been five years since he saw Naruto last. His heart ached.

"Do you know who killed them?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Yes. Naruto did." Sasuke really did blanch this time.

"What!?"

"Yeah, The Spirits told me that Naruto has full control over the Nine Tails."

"And Haku told me that he was forever chained to that village." Sasuke fell to the ground of his hotel room. He clenched his heart.

"Naruto is a wild spirit…if he is chained down than he will die."

"Yes."

"We have to go get him." Sasuke said as he looked up at the Uchiha spirit.

"He is no longer there Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened.

It had been a full year after he left the village in search for Sasuke. He had died his hair black and wore a face mask like Kakashi had. His hooded cloak was up as he walked through the streets of a small village in Waves. Azure eyes scanned the area, he didn't want any Leaf Hunter Nins chasing after him today. He slowly made his way to where Zabuza and Haku were laid to rest. Zabuza's sword stood there, rusted with age.

"If you want it, take it. I have no need for it anymore." Naruto turned around and locked eyes with Zabuza's spirit.

"Would you teach me to use it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not." Naruto didn't smile. His eyes didn't light up like the used to. Naruto was dead inside and the only person who could bring him back was The Uchiha. He pulled the sword out of the ground with one hand and looked at it.

"This brings back so many memories." Naruto said as he pointed the sword at Zabuza.

"You wield it like a true swordsman."

"Hm."

"Does it have a name?" Naruto asked a while later as he sat restoring the large sword back to its original glory.

"Not really. Call it what ever you like."

"I will call it, Momochi."

"Naming my sword after me. What an honor." The spirit chuckled.

"Everywhere I go, there are spirits calling out for me to help them."

"But you don't know where to start."

"Yeah..."

"Find Sasuke, then with his help and his Spirit Guide…"

"Sasuke has a Spirit Guide???" Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah since he was nine, or so I was told."

"Why don't I have a Spirit Guide?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I could be if you want." Zabuza shrugged.

"What about…"

"The Yondaime? I could ask him. I'm sure he would want to be with his son." Naruto stood up so fast Zabuza didn't see him move.

"The Yondaime is my _**Father**_???"

"Aa."

"Why in god green earth didn't somebody tell me sooner?" Naruto was pissed.

"They did it to protect ya kid. Minato wanted it that way, he had a lot of enemies."

"I'm going to go talk to him now. Be a good little boy and don't cut yourself." With that Zabuza was gone in a flash of white light. Naruto sat down once more and thought about what he had just been told. He ran his hand down Momochi and felt the smoothness that the blade now possessed.

The Yondaime…Minato Namikaze was his father.

Sasuke walked down the street with his ever present Spirit Guide. A frown marred his angelic features. His sword Kusanagi was sheathed in its normal spot on his lower back. He had thrown out the purple rope he had used to tie his pants up and instead wore a black silk sash. He was wearing a black cloak over his features his blue black eyes scanning the area. He passed a figure cloaked in black and stopped.

"Naruto…" Sasuke thought out loud as he turned to look at the figure. It too had stopped. Sasuke looked at the large sword that was strapped to the figure's back.

'_That's Zabuza's head cleaving sword…'_ Sasuke thought. In a second the sword was drawn and Sasuke had to draw Kusanagi to block the viscous attack.

"Who are you and why do you have that sword?" Sasuke ordered. A lock of black hair spilled past the cloak.

'_That's not Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought for a minute. The extreme strength that the other possessed pushed the Uchiha back.

"Who are you to know my true name?" A deep masculine voice growled. It sounded familiar…wait he said!

"Is it really you Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke?" the hood was gone along with the sword. Naruto laid the gigantic blade on his shoulder with one hand. Naruto's hair was long. It was well passed his shoulders. He had a black face mask covering his whisker marks and nose. But his eyes. No one could forget those eyes. There was a flash next to the now raven haired youth.

"Are you alright Naruto? I felt a surge in your chakra." Sasuke gapped.

"Yondaime?!" He gaped as he pointed a finger. The former Hokage was wearing the same robes he had for years. Black slacks, black ninja sandals, a dark green flack jacket and his white duster that had 'Yellow Flash' on the back. His forehead protector was tied neatly under his spiky golden locks.

"Please, call me Minato." The blond said with a foxy smirk.

"You get a Spirit Guide so why not me?" Naruto asked still shouldering Momochi. Obito stepped forward and examined Naruto.

"Could you see me the day that you left for Waves the first time?" The Uchiha Spirit asked.

"No, I heard you though. Just your footsteps I couldn't hear what you were saying to Sasuke."

"You knew?! This entire time you acted like an idiot and you knew?!" Sasuke's emotionless mask was back up but that didn't prevent him from being angry.

"Sasuke we should take this else where. The Leaf Hunter Nins are still after me you know." The blue eyed raven told the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to an inn.

"Why did you leave Konoha?" Naruto shrugged.

"Why not? The village hates me, might as well disappear."

"I'm sorry I failed you Obito." Sasuke and Naruto stopped their argument to listen to the spirits.

"You didn't fail me Sensei, Kakashi is still alive and that is all that matters to me." The dark haired spirit smiled sweetly to the blond. Minato frowned but it soon melted into a genuine smile. The two living in the group traveled up the stairs.

"What happened to you Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I almost died…not physically but spiritually. They had me locked up for so long." Glazed sky blue eyes looked off to the left and he shivered.

"You are free now. I will never let that happen to you ever again." Sasuke said with a smirk. A sad smile crossed Naruto's face.

"Sasuke there is something you must know." Minato's attention snapped back at his son.

"There are souls missing from Hell." Naruto said with dead seriousness.

"You felt it too?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded his answer.

"So what are we dealing with here? Souls or Demons?"

"I would say any soul strong enough to escape Hell is a demon in itself." Naruto answered the Uchiha.

"Do you know who is missing?" The raven asked.

"One would be Orochimaru…but we don't know the rest." Minato informed them.

"There are also smaller souls who were sucked out with them. How many I don't know all I know is when the Bijuu that Akatsuki collected went back to Hell there was a rip in portal. We should be expecting them to come back too." The blond spirit said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you send a spirit back to Hell? I know that spirits from Heaven can travel back and forth with special permission…but those locked in Hell stay in Hell." Sasuke asked.

"There is a special metal called Mithril or Soul Silver. It is a rare mineral only found in Bear. The problem is it's where the natural poison gas clouds are."

"Can't we have one of you mine it for us?" Naruto asked.

"You should be able to do it yourself because you have special permission."

"We do?" Sasuke asked.

"Aa, Spirit Mediums have special rights to Mithril. The poison gas will retreat when you get close enough to it. Actually the poison gas is Spirit Sentinels that guard the Mithril." Minato explained.

"Wait…how is it you know so much about Mithril?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"I had an Uchiha as a friend." Minato winked at Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyebrow rose.

"My father?" the former Hokage nodded.

"Alright we'll set out for Bear tomorrow. Then we need to somehow find a Weaponsmith." Naruto mused out loud.

"We can't go back to Konoha usuratonkachi."

"Tenten would do it gladly. The whole village doesn't need to know we're back." Naruto said seriously.

"I can cast an invisibility jutsu on you. You will be temporarily like spirits." Minato told them. They both looked at the deceased Hokage like he was insane.

"You will also need to learn to use your Chi so it won't be just swords against the Bijuu."

"Wait a minute what are you talking about? Won't a normal sword and Ninjutsu work?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Did a normal sword and Ninjutsu work for the Kyuubi?" both living Shinobi's eyes grew wide.

"What are you saying? You used a Mithril sword to fight against Kyuubi?"

"Yes but since I was not a Spirit Medium…I had to use a jutsu to seal the spirit inside of a new born after Kyuubi broke my sword."

"I see." Sasuke said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So the only Bijuu that is not free is Kyuubi. That would be the one I would be worried about." Naruto thought out loud.

"Obito what have you been doing? Sasuke should have known about the Mithril _**and**_ should have been taught to use his Chi long before this." Minato sighed.

"Hey all this stuff is new to me too. Do you think they would teach the weakest Uchiha this stuff?" The spirit asked. The former Hokage shook his head.

"Why don't you just flash back. I can handle everything from here. You deserve a break anyway." Obito smiled.

"Oh I deserve a break alright, too bad you can't break a spirit's nose." And with that Obito was gone.

"Alright get some rest. Tomorrow your training begins and we make our way to Bear." Minato informed before he too flashed out. Naruto looked over to Sasuke.

"It's been too long since we've talked dobe. Loose the mask." The ex-blond took his mask off and scowled at the younger Uchiha. The whisker marks were a little bit darker than the used to be and his face was absent of baby fat. His dobe had grown up.

"You've grown up dobe." He voiced his thoughts.

"For the last time would you please not call me that?" Naruto growled half heartedly. He knew that Sasuke calling him that name was second nature. He'd never escape those names…

"I talked to my brother." Naruto snapped into attention at that.

"What did he have to say?" Naruto asked as he sat down on his bed.

"He said he was sorry."

"Did he say why he killed the clan?"

"He said he was possessed by an evil spirit at the time. His Spirit Guide turned out to be evil." Sasuke said as he looked blankly out the window.

"He also said that he was going to restart the Clan."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed as he contemplated what Sasuke had said.

"So that means I get you for myself then." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Before he knew what happened Naruto was crushing his lips to his own. A moan of longing and relief spilled its way passed pale lips. The kiss was long and passionate.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Sasuke said with labored breath.

"Feelings mutual." Naruto husked out before capturing Sasuke's lips in his own once again.

Sasuke's mind came back to consciousness when he felt warm breath on his neck. He looked over at his still sleeping dobe with a half smile on his face. Onyx eyes closed once as he inhaled deeply, taking in his lover's sent.

They hadn't done anything besides kissing last night. Both not ready to take it that far as of yet. There were too many things they had to do. There was a flash of light and for a moment the former Hokage watched the two. Sasuke reluctantly opened his eyes. Minato smiled kindly at the Uchiha.

"We should probably wake him up…" the blond spirit said with a grin. Now Sasuke knew where Naruto got his mischievousness from. He raised an eyebrow at the former Hokage before sliding out of bed and stretching his muscles. He leaned back over the bed where his mouth was directly over the ex-blonde's ear.

"Us-ura-ton-ka-chi…wake up!" The first part was whispered sweetly while the last was shouted directly in the azure eyed teen's ear. Naruto rolled off the bed in shock and fell onto the floor his feet still on the bed.

"Sasuke you ass!" once he gained rational thought he heard both Sasuke and Minato laughing like no tomorrow. Naruto soon lost the anger he had from his rude awakening when he saw Sasuke laughing. A warm smile crept onto his face. Naruto righted himself and stood.

"Well I need a shower," He looked over at the now passive Uchiha and smirked.

"Want to join me?" Any rational thought that the Uchiha might have had flew out the window. He stood there gaping like a fish. Arashi reached over and tapped his jaw shut with two fingers.

"I will be taking my leave." There was a flash of white light and the former Hokage was gone. But not before saying something along the lines of 'Namikaze Charm'. The Uzumaki walked sultry into the bathroom. Sasuke stood there dazed for a full minute until his senses caught up with him. A bullet the color of ebony and ivory shot into the still open bathroom door.

Naruto smirked when he heard Sasuke come in. he was already under the spray and his once golden locks were drenched. He ran both hands through his hair and waited for Sasuke to say something. The raven said nothing; he only slid in behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the ex-blond. Sasuke nuzzled his face into ebony locks before a chuckle was heard from the azure eyed fox.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this is temporary hair dye…" Sasuke's eyes widened and he flew back instantly raising his hand to his face. Sure enough there was black dye on his face and a laughing Naruto before him. Sasuke soon forgot about the dye when he heard Naruto laugh. His heart warmed and butterflies rose in his stomach.

'_It's been far too long since I have heard you laugh Naruto…'_ Naruto ran his hand through his hair causing inky blackness to stream down broad tan shoulders. Suddenly Naruto turned to look at him and smiled sadly.

"Don't cry Sasuke." He said as he took Sasuke's chin in his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Sasuke saw patches of gold through the ink black hair. He locked eyes with Naruto and smiled warmly. Slowly the both moved forward locking their lips in a slow sweet kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and trailed his tongue against the Uchiha's lips. The raven slipped his arms around Naruto's shoulder and opened his mouth letting Naruto's tongue inside.

"How could you!" The two broke apart and stared at the voice that had just been shouted.

Sakura stood there nearly in tears as she watched the two.

"Sakura…" Naruto tried.

"No I don't want to hear it!" She said as she drew out a Kunai.

"I was sent by the Hokage to retrieve you, but now…" Her emerald eyes grew hard with hate and anger. Naruto's breathing hitched.

'_So she hates me now too…'_ Naruto grew cold and Sasuke flinched. In a flash he was out of the shower and wearing a pair of pants. Sasuke watched in horror as his two former teammates glared at one another, both radiating _**killing intent**_.

Sakura lunged at the blond but he slid beneath her and gripped the handle of Momochi sliding to a stop in a crouching position. He held Momochi in front of him the blade pointing off to the side. Sasuke pulled his pants on after he woke up from his shock.

"I trusted you Naruto! And what do you do? You take Sasuke-kun away from me!" Sakura shouted as she lunged for him again. Naruto swung Momochi horizontally and Sakura jumped throwing the Kunai she had in her hand. Naruto deflected it with the metal handle of his sword. The rosette back flipped and landed a few feet from the blond.

"I was never yours Sakura." The Uchiha said with deathly coldness. The bubble gum haired girl shivered but reset her resolve to kill the Uzumaki. Naruto stood holding his blade out towards Sakura.

"I once thought of you as a friend, a little sister. Now all I think about you as is a fucking selfish whore who wants Sasuke for herself. I'll tell you now Sakura, Sasuke would never love you as much as he loves me." Sakura stood there trembling.

"And what the fuck is up with that? The whole fucking world doesn't revolve around the Uchiha. What about Neji? I thought you loved him." Sakura fell to the ground sobbing.

"Naruto…" Sakura spoke. Naruto threw his sword angrily.

"Wake up girl, Neji cares for you, and before I left he asked me if you loved him."

"I'm sorry…" she covered her eyes with her hands. Naruto's expression softened and he walked up to the Haruno and hugged her.

"I love him Sakura…" He whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what happened…I don't even like Sasuke anymore…" Naruto put his chin on top of Sakura's head and rubbed her back.

"Jealousy can do a lot of things Sakura." He spoke softly.

"What am I going to tell Tsunade-shisho?" She said after she stopped crying.

"Tell her that you couldn't find me." He spoke normally.

"But Naruto…we miss you…"

"I am aware of that Sakura…but I would have died if I stayed." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Neji…" Naruto snapped his head around to see the long haired raven. Cold harsh Byakugan eyes glared at the blond.

"I am not going back Neji." The blond said as he stood. The Hyuuga deactivated his Bloodlimit and crossed his arms.

"I have no reason to take you back. I know what it is like to be caged." Sakura stood up on shaky legs and ran to the raven.

"Neji…"

"I expect you to send letters." The white eyed youth said as he watched the other raven and the blond.

"I will try, but I am not promising anything. Oh and by the way, if you volunteer to come after me, then I won't have to kill any Leaf Hunter Nin that come after me." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. He was dead serious.

"Aa."

"Good bye Neji, _**AND DAMN IT TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL**_!" Naruto shouted before he shoved both Neji and Sakura out of the door. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before his brain took in what happened. Normally it didn't take this long for his brain to process what happened…but he never tried to think with a hard on before either. Naruto smirked. He could smell the Uchiha's arousal from where he stood. It was the best part of being half Demon Fox. The question was…what was he all hot and bothered about?

"What's go you so worked up?" Naruto voiced his thoughts as he turned around. He eyed the Uchiha for a moment before running a hand through his halfway black hair.

"You made using that sword look like child's play." Sasuke finally spoke up.

"It was. I wasn't even trying to hurt her."

"Liar, I felt the Killing Intent." Sasuke said as he eyed Naruto. The dirty blond shrugged.

"I wasn't using my full power because Sakura was angry." The raven sighed before wiping his face. He looked at his hand and scowled.

"We should really continue that shower." Naruto spoke huskily.

"Aa." Was all The Uchiha said before he turned back around and went into the bathroom. He shred his black pants and stepped back under the spray. Naruto slid in and hugged him from behind.

"She wanted to kill you…" Sasuke said lowly, Naruto's demon senses barely picked it up.

"Na… she was just mad that I got you first." Naruto chuckled before licking and biting Sasuke's shoulder.

***Lemon Removed***

Pink and pale lips met in a furry of passion. The water from the shower, now cold, washed all evidence of their love making and black dye away. Hooded smoky grey orbs locked onto glazed azure ones.

Sasuke sighed and hugged the fox-boy setting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you…" the raven whispered into the blonde's ear. Naruto smiled against the flesh of Sasuke's neck.

"I love you too Sasuke."

The words that the Uchiha wanted to hear came rolling off Naruto's tongue. He felt light. It didn't matter if the world would end tomorrow…it didn't matter if he suddenly lost his ability to talk to his deceased parents. All that mattered was that Naruto was His and he was Naruto's.

Death, uncertainty, misfortune, all of these things could happen at any moment. Every minute that Sasuke got to spend with His blond was heaven, and no demon from hell was going to tear them apart.

_**The End**_


End file.
